Ça aurait été plus facile
by SweetheartSlavery
Summary: La prison est tombée. Les survivants sont dispersés. Daryl et Beth se retrouve ensemble à fuir. Ne dit-on pas que le hasard fait finalement bien les choses ?
1. Chapitre 1

**TITRE** : Ça aurait été plus facile.

 **AUTEURE** : SweetheartSlavery

 **COUPLE** : Daryl / Beth

RESUME : La prison est tombée. Les survivants sont dispersés. Daryl et Beth se retrouve ensemble à fuir. Ne dit-on pas que le hasard fait finalement bien les choses ?

 **DISCLAIMEUR** : Aucun des personnages de la série THE WALKING DEAD ne m'appartiens.

 **LE BLABLA DE L'AUTEURE** :

1 – _Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas le temps ou le courage de poster quoique ce soit ici. D'autant que dans le bordel de ma vie, mon très cher disque dur à planter, et les sauvegardes de mes autres fictions en cours sont mortes avec lui. Magnifique ? Non._

2 – _Pourquoi The Walking Dead ? Parce que j'ai toujours aimé cette série, mais j'avais tellement peu de temps pour moi que je n'ai jamais trouver du temps pour regarder la suite après la saison 3 hors, j'en ai trouvé à revendre récemment, et donc j'ai enfin trouver un couple digne d'intérêt (d'un point de vue écriture) et ça me titille trop pour ne rien écrire dessus._

3 – _je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de BETA, je m'excuse par avances pour les fautes._

* * *

Un léger bruissement à ses côtés le réveilla. Pas en sursaut, pas en panique, mais un réveil doucereux. Un des rares dont on avait peu l'habitude dans ce monde à l'envers ou les morts se nourrissaient désormais des vivants.

Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Il garda les yeux clos cependant, mais absolument tous ses autres sens étaient en éveille. Il aimait la sensation du drap frais sur sa peau nue, qui contrastait avec la chaleur du corps à ses côtés. La chaleur aussi des rayons du soleil qui baignait de sa lumière la chambre. A travers ses paupières il devinait facilement la chaude journée qui s'annonçait. Il aimait le parfum du foin se mêlant à celui légèrement plus sucrée de sa compagne.

Son sourire s'élargi. Un bras vint se poser délicatement sur son torse alors que la charmante demoiselle venait se lover un peu plus contre lui. Il inspira discrètement le parfum de ses cheveux blonds

 _« Comme les blés »_

Il frotta son menton dans la chevelure, instinctivement, comme un chat possessif.

Des jolies lèvres roses vinrent doucement lui réclamer silencieusement un baiser, il ne refusa pas. Il la savait aussi nue que lui sous le drap frai, et il ne fallait pas plus de détails à son esprit pour faire réagir son corps. Malgré le temps passé ensemble, il s'étonnait toujours cependant de l'attraction qu'elle avait sur lui. Il était certain par ailleurs qu'il s'en étonnerait toujours et sans doute à jamais.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il baissa la tête et croisa _son_ regard. Elle avait ce sourire. Il y a longtemps il aurait dit « _niais_ » ou « _innocent_ » désormais il le qualifiait autrement. C'était son sourire, celui qu'elle lui réservait. Exclusivement. Il pensa soudainement, aux débuts, à leur histoire. A elle dans son ensemble, leur évolution et son évolution. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne et pourtant, pourtant.

 _« Ça aurait été plus facile, avec Carol. »_

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Retour de l'expédition de réapprovisionnement. Ça avait été complétement merdique. A chier. Un bordel monstre, une putain de foirade.

Par-dessus le marché, Zach était mort.

Il fallait l'annoncer à la _gamine_. Il avait bien compris que ce n'était plus la pisseuse de la ferme suicidaire et déconnectée de la réalité du monde dans lequel elle avait été balancé contre son grès, comme l'entière totalité de la population de cette planète. Mais ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir d'annoncer – _encore_ \- le décès d'un membre du groupe. Peu importe le nombre de perte depuis le « _début_ » (considérant presque à ses yeux que le début était finalement et concrètement marqué à comme l'arrivée de Rick au tout premier rassemblement de survivants à côté d'Atlanta) il ne s'habituerait jamais réellement à perdre une personne.

Sa vie avait pris un drôle de tournant. Maintenant les gens lui disaient tous _« bonjour_ » avec un respect admiratif, comme si c'était un héro local, un superman du monde post-apocalyptique dans lequel ils vivaient tous. On voulait lui serrer la main, il se demandait si on ne finira pas par lui demander un autographe ou une photo un de ses jours. Même Carol le charrier sur sa popularité.

 _« Y a quelques années de ça, on m'aurait craché à la gueule »_

Vrai. C'était le stéréotype du Redneck de base. Ce que les gens considéraient facilement comme des connards racistes, conservateurs, dangereux amoureux des armes et des bagarres faciles post-abus alcoolique. La politesse ne l'étouffait pas, prendre des pincettes pour s'exprimer était à peu près aussi utile qu'une balle dans le cœur d'un rodeur à ses yeux.

Et puis l'apocalypse avait débarqué. Sans frapper, sans prévenir, sans s'annoncer. Comme si le bon _Dieu_ avait donné un putain de coup de pied dans la fourmilière « _terre_ », brisant le cycle naturel de la vie, les vivant ne se nourrissaient plus des morts, non. C'était les morts qui bouffait les vivants. Putain de foutoir. Et il avait _changé._ Il ne savait pas exactement quand, ni vraiment comment. Mais c'était vrai, ça aussi.

Ses pensées dispersées l'avaient emmené devant la _cellule_ qu'occupait Beth. Elle était étendue sur son lit, en train d'écrire dans son journal.

\- Hey, elle lui salua doucement, relevant la tête du carnet dans lequel elle écrivait dieu sait quoi.

\- Hey. Lui avait-il répondu. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, elle avait compris sans doute dès ce moment-là ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? avait-elle demandé, surement pour confirmation.

\- Zach. Répondit-il simplement. Il n'était toujours pas doué pour prendre ces putains de pincettes.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Il n'avait pas réussi à lui répondre concrètement alors qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux, si intenses. Il avait déjà du mal à la regarder en face. Il s'imaginait la voir fondre en larme, et c'était le genre de choses qui faisait mal. Qui lui faisait mal. Les relations sociales, c'est toujours dur, et surtout pas vraiment son truc. Sauf avec Carol, avec elle, c'est toujours plus simple.

Et il était là, contre le chambranle de la porte de la cellule, les mains dans les poches. Il l'a regarda acquiescer « _ok_ » et se lever de son lit, pour se diriger vers cette drôle de pancarte qu'elle avait trouvé dieu sait où. Elle modifia simplement le nombre de jours sans incidents, passant de trente à zéro. Et c'était tout. Rien d'autre. Pas plus de réactions que le simple changement d'un chiffre sur un tableau.

Il la regarda. Non, il l'examina plus exactement. Ou était cette petite fille, cette chialeuse qui, une fois la vérité prise en pleine gueule avait voulu se suicider ? Ce matin elle embrassait Zach avant son départ pour leur expédition, et là, elle acceptait sa mort sans broncher. Comme si ça n'avait été personne à ses yeux. Le monde l'avait-elle abimé à ce point ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, constatant l'expression de son visage.

Il haussa les épaules, et sa bouche fit une sorte de moue. Il ne désapprouvait pas, il s'était simplement attendu a une autre réaction, il pensait devoir la consoler, voir ses larmes, il ne savait pas depuis quand cette _gamine_ était devenue si forte. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, et comme si elle avait compris ses pensées.

\- Ça fait longtemps maintenant, que je ne pleure plus, tu sais.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui. Il la regarda, d'un œil nouveau, différent. Malgré cette résignation presque indifférente, elle semblait si douce, si radieuse, comme le rayon du soleil perçant les nuages les jours les plus gris de l'hiver, à travers la pluie et le froid. Comme un espoir perçant et poignant. Malgré la mort à chaque détour de couloir, et son acceptation résignée de ce nouveau monde, elle semblait avoir garder une sorte d'innocente pureté.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle lui demanda. Elle était toujours inquiète pour les autres. Elle s'occupait toujours de tout le monde. Elle avait la bonne parole, le bon acte, la présence. Une sorte de pureté innocente contrastant étrangement avec ce monde cadavérique.

\- J'suis fatigué de perdre des gens, tu vois.

Elle se rapprocha encore, et sans prévenir comme l'apocalypse l'avait fait avant elle, elle le bris dans ses bras. Pantelant, il se senti soudainement revenu au « _début_ » avant que Rick n'arrive, avant qu'il ne devienne un « _bon gars_ », quand il était le redneck inapte aux relations sociales, ne supportant que son frère. Avec Carol, ça aurait été plus facile. Il lui aurait annoncé, elle aurait acquiescé, fait une blague, il lui aurait donné une tape, ou un coup de coude, et point. Pas ce genre de marque d'affection. Clairement, il était mal à l'aise. Malgré tout il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Elle avait l'odeur de la cannelle et du miel. Il se surprit à saisir ce genre de détail.

\- Je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir. Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas les adieux.

\- Moi non plus.

Aussi vite était-elle venue, aussi vite était-elle repartie, elle le regarda, ses yeux intensément brillants. Il la contempla, ses lèvres roses, son épaule dénudée qu'elle recouvra d'un geste nonchalant avec sa veste. Il finit par tourner les talons.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Il était tranquillement assis devant le feu, il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient couru à travers les bois, après l'attaque de la prison. Hershel s'était fait décapiter devant eux, devant elle il n'y avait que quelques heures. Et elle voulait déjà repartir, elle voulait chercher « _les autres_ » et lui il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il la suivait, parce que veiller sur elle c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent. Il était amer, anéanti, mais incapable de lui dire. Il était redevenu le mec renfermer.

Et elle. Elle était réellement insupportable. Elle était têtue, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et d'un optimisme écœurant. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement accepter la mort de tous les autres, comme elle l'avait fait pour Zach, _putain de bordel de merde_ ? Non, elle voulait lui faire courir la moitié du pays, d'un bout à l'autre s'il le fallait pour essayer de retrouver, si ça se trouve, des cadavres réanimés qui essayeraient de les bouffer, comme tous les autres.

Et ça le mettais dans une sombre colère, inexplicable, inavouable. Ils les avaient tous perdu, absolument tous, alors à chaque fois que cette gamine entêtée décidé de partir sans lui, le plantant la, misérablement, il la suivait, même si c'était à l'exact opposé de ce que lui avait décidé de faire.

« _tu sais traquer les bêtes, tu peux traquer les hommes_ »

Et donc il avait commencé à pister, elle le suivait, et elle n'arrêter pas d'espérer et lui il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas être déçu, il se sentait responsable, il aurait pu sauver plus de gens, faire plus de choses. Rick était en première ligne, avait-il survécu au Gouverneur ? Et Carl ? La petite dure à cuire ? Tous les autres, chacun était parti dans une direction, et elle, elle lui parlait d'espoir ? Il baisa la tête au sol, remarqua des traces. Des fruits écrasés.

\- Il s'est passé un truc, juste ici, ils ont dû partir précipitamment, y a eu un problème.

\- Tu pourrais garder un peu espoir ? ça ne va pas te tuer !

\- L'espoir ? répéta-t-il, incrédule, ça nous a servi a que dalle de garder espoir, et j'vais t'dire ça l'a pas avancé à grand-chose ton père.

Elle se retourna vivement, le regarda de _travers_. Elle ne se mit pas à pleurer quand bien même il venait d'être le pire trou du cul de la planète – de la création. Il se senti pire que con, baisa les yeux fautivement. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui, et se mit à cueillir des baies dans le buisson d'à côté.

\- Ils auront sans doute faim quand on les retrouvera, justifia-t-elle.

Encore une fois, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle gardait la tête haute, et espoir. Pourquoi tant d'espoir ? Il se senti encore plus con - _putain comment c'était possible_ ?- était-elle sa bonne conscience pour qu'il puisse se sentir aussi accablé de ses propres réactions ? Il voulait essayer de se rattraper, mais il savait que les mots c'était pas son truc. A la place, il lui tendit son bandana, pour qu'elle puisse éventuellement mettre d'autres fruits dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?

Ils parcoururent encore quelques kilomètres, avant de déboucher sur des rails. Des rodeurs se trouvaient là, mangeant les restes de malheureuses victimes. Daryl tua ceux qui devaient l'être, et cette fois-ci, Beth craqua, elle regarda la petite chaussure au milieu de tout ce sang, de tous ces organes, et ces muscles éparts. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Ses sanglots résonnèrent en lui, c'était déchirant. C'était douloureux. Mais quelque part, elle faisant pour lui ce qu'il était lui-même incapable de faire. Il était incapable de pleurer la perte de ses amis, sa famille, il ne savait réagir que d'une seule manière, c'était en se refermant sur lui-même. Il ne voulait plus croire en rien, il était simplement anéanti. Et il était en colère aussi. Enormément en colère, d'une haine sourde. Dévorante, qui rampait lentement dans ses veines, doucement sous sa peau. _Hey Darylina, combien de temps avant de revenir un véritable trou du cul inutile ?_

Sans un mot, il continua son chemin, faisant attention à ce qu'elle finisse par le suivre. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur elle ne dit rien. Ses larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ces joues sale, mais l'iris de ses jolis yeux brillaient d'une profonde détermination. Elle était résolue et refusait quoi qu'il puisse se produire de baisser les bras.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Ils couraient – _encore_ \- comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse, c'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas. Emergeant du bois, ils tombèrent sur une voiture abandonnée, dans un piteuse état, Beth s'assit directement au volant, tentant de la démarrer pendant qu'il faisait le guet, son corps tendu, ses sens en alerte, la transpiration provoquée par leur course effrénée lui coulant dans les yeux.

Rien. La batterie était morte, et eux aussi allait mourir s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. Genre, _maintenant._

Les râles affamés des rodeurs se faisant moins distant et plus pressant, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à courir éternellement, ils étaient fatigués, Beth ne tiendras pas le rythme, leurs options étaient plus que limité. _Quelle putain d'merde._

\- Viens !

Il ouvrit le coffre, et elle s'installa rapidement, se faisant le plus petite possible pour prendre le moins de place qu'elle pouvait, il s'installa ensuite et referma le coffre, utilisant son bandana pour le maintenir clos alors que l'enfer arriva plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait pensé. Les râles des rôdeurs, les éclaires, l'orage c'était vraiment la putain d'apocalypse, en bonne et due forme. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit, sans dormir, elle le regardait souvent de ses yeux bleus effrayés, comme si sa vie ne dépendait que de lui, alors qu'il tenait son arbalète braquée sur le minuscule espace du coffre duquel filtrait la lumière des éclairs. Ses rares œillades suffisaient à apaiser les angoisses de la jeune fille.

L'aube se montra, et les heures passèrent bientôt, ils risquèrent finalement à sortir de leur cachette, pour s'engouffrer encore une fois dans les bois. Après quelques heures de marches, il lui désigna du menton un endroit où elle pourrait établir le campement pendant qu'il partit chasser. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Il commençait à réellement fatigué, il avait du mal à être toujours aussi concentré et conscient sur ce qui l'entourait. Etre lucide était un effort incroyable. Devoir veiller sur lui, surveiller les rôdeurs, veiller sur elle, leur trouver à manger, à boire, subvenir à tous leur besoin. Il était fatigué, elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider à être toujours têtue comme ça. S'il avait pu l'entrainer quand ils étaient encore à la prison, au moins elle aurait su se débrouiller toute seule. Il s'en voulu presque de penser qu'elle était un poids _mort_. Elle était trop innocente, trop pure, trop candide.

 _C'est ton boulot de lui pousser au cul mon gars, regarde Carol, tu t'rappelles de la pauvre fille qu'elle était_ ?

Un écureuil dans sa ligne de mire. Il se concentra, bloqua sa respiration décocha la flèche. Loupa sa cible. Il avait envie d'hurler, de balancer l'arbalète, insulter dieu, la planète la création toute entière. Il tourna la tête, et vit un serpent.

 _Toujours mieux que rien._

A son retour, elle avait établi le périmètre de sécurité, fait le feu comme il lui avait appris, elle avait fait du bon boulot. Mais elle serait plus utile si elle savait devenir une meilleure tueuse de rodeur. Elle était encore trop effrayée par eux, elle devait absolument apprendre à prendre du recul, trouver les quelques secondes suffisantes pour analyser la situation pour trouver la meilleure solution.

Mais Daryl n'avait pas le courage. Il était encore trop en colère pour arriver à faire ça, a lui apprendre ces choses. Sa haine déborder en lui, et il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller, à s'en défaire. Il regardait encore trop en arrière. Se contrôler pour ne rien laissé paraitre lui prenait bien trop d'énergie.

\- J'ai besoin de boire.

Il l'écoutait à peine pendant qu'il bouffait son serpent. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il voulait ne parler à personne. Il aurait voulu être seul. Il lui balança la bouteille d'eau sans un regard, il lui aurait presque dit « _bois et ta gueule_ »

Contre toute attente elle lui renvoya la bouteille. Il ne s'arrêta pas de manger pour autant, il en avait marre de ses crises. Il était épuisé de lui courir après à chaque fois qu'elle décidait de faire quelque chose contre son avis. De toute façon elle ne lui demandait plus son avis, et ils ne se parlaient plus.

\- J'ai envie de boire de _l'alcool._ Précisa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et parti, sans même un regard pour lui. Il continua de manger mais il avait d'ores et déjà perdu l'appétit. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'avoir sa mort a elle aussi sur la conscience, celle d'Hershel, entre autres, était plus que largement suffisante. Pour la énième fois depuis leur fuite il la maudit et avec mauvaise humeur, attrapa son arbalète et se mit en tête de la ramener ici.

Il la retrouva pas bien loin, de toute façon elle était discrète comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, elle n'était pas bien dur à pister. Il tua d'une flèche le rodeur qui était dans le dos de la jeune fille, elle le regarda et quand il fit demi-tour, elle le suivi sans un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle entendit l'alarme artisanale de leur campement de fortune qu'elle comprit où il l'avait ramenée, et à ce moment-là elle s'énerva. _Encore une fois._

\- Tu m'as ramené ici ?!

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et s'apprêtât à faire demi-tour quand cette fois-ci excédé, il lui attrapa l'avant-bras avant qu'elle ne parte. C'était trop pour lui. Qu'elle soit optimiste, c'est un fait. Qu'elle veuille absolument chercher des « survivants » passe encore. Qu'ils ne soient pas systématiquement d'accord, éventuellement. Mais lui casser les couilles parce que MADAME a décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle voulait picoler, ça commençait très clairement lui faire perdre patience.

\- Ça suffit les conneries maintenant, c'était la première fois qu'il montait le ton avec elle.

\- NON, hurla-t-elle, c'est quoi ton problème ? t'en as pas marre de te comporter comme si t'en avais jamais rien à foutre ?! J'en ai marre de ton campement de merde, si tu veux retourner bouffer du serpent grillé, c'est TON problème, t'es libre de continuer à te comporter comme si tout ça ne te faisait rien, mais c'est SANS moi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, ok ? je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

Elle s'arracha à sa poigne, et fit demi-tour, le planta là comme un idiot. Elle en avait clairement plus rien à foutre de la survie. _T'en as pas de te comporter comme si t'en avait jamais rien à foutre ?_ Il resta là quelques minutes, se posant la question sur l'attitude à adopter. _Rien à foutre_. La voie de Beth revenait en lui comme un écho. Et il finalement, il retourna prendre le nécessaire à leur campement et retourna chercher Beth.

Cette fois-ci non plus ça ne lui pris pas énormément de temps pour y arriver. Elle le vit arriver et quand elle comprit qu'il ne ferait plus rien pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait envie, elle continua d'avancer. Toujours sans un mot, et toujours dans ce silence pesant. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais, et sur ce point Carol lui manquait.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Il examinait la pièce avec attention, cherchant des choses qui pourraient leur être utile, Beth ne devait pas être loin, elle n'avait que sa bouteille d'alcool en tête. Ce n'est pas ce qui les aiderait à vivre un jour de plus, mais de toute façon elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Avec un peu de chance après ce caprice-là, il pourrait peut-être envisager de la ramené un peu sur terre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait boire. Il savait que Hershel avait un passif compliqué avec l'alcool, d'ailleurs, les passifs douteux relatifs à l'alcool Daryl connaissait particulièrement bien le sujet. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça l'exaspéré encore plus. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait qu'une comme Beth tombe dans ce genre _de travers_.

Son attention fût attirée par un bruit, un bruit de bouteille casée. Il imagina sans mal la responsable d'un bordel pareil, et précautionneusement, l'arbalète prête à décocher un carreau se dirigeât à travers un dédale de couloir.

Il arriva au moment où Beth repoussait son assaillant mort-vivant avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, et sans hésitation, lui plantait le couteau profondément avec un bruit de succion visqueux dans le crâne, jusqu'à la garde. Daryl dû admettre qu'il était pour le moins impressionné de la combativité de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi.

Elle le regarda, les mains en sang, haletante. Elle était un peu amère. Il senti le reproche dans son regard.

\- Merci de ton aide.

Il hocha les épaules, et désigna le cadavre qu'elle venait d'achever du menton.

\- T'as dit que tu pouvais te débrouiller seule, c'est vrai.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son propos, mais une réalité. Il constata directement le changement d'attitude de Beth. Elle n'était plus dans une posture de défense. Elle avait réussi à comprendre que son ton n'était pas agressif. Elle rangeât son couteau et s'essuya ses mains sur son jean avant de continuer son chemin. Il ne dit rien, considérant qu'il pouvait jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de la retrouver dans une nouvelle pièce. Il fut parce ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Aide-moi à la descendre, lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi faire ? elle est morte. On s'en fou.

\- Non, je ne m'en fou pas, moi.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de descendre une moitié de rodeur, ce qui avait été une femme, soudée désormais sur un mannequin présentoir, affublée d'une pancarte « _pute riche_ » il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça importait tant que ça à Beth de la descendre ou de la couvrir, elle était morte, pourquoi s'emmerdait avec ça ? Il lui tendit néanmoins un drap bleu suffisamment grand pour recouvrir le cadavre.

C'est ce qu'elle fit respectueusement, avec son aide. Il s'étonna de voir Beth traiter avec tant de respect un cadavre alors que ça faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'emmerdait avec ce genre de considération. Il y avait des cadavres partout, en plus des cadavres qui marchaient et voulaient vous bouffer. Et elle arrivait malgré tout ça, à ressentir un tant soit peu de compassion pour ces _personnes_. Choses. Créatures. _On s'en branle._

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour ne pas oublier d'être humaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : Ça aurait été plus facile.

 **AUTEURE** : SweetheartSlavery

 **COUPLE** : Daryl / Beth

 **RESUME** : C'est vrai, si c'était avec Carol que ça c'était fait, tout ça aurait été plus facile. Daryl sourit pour lui-même.

 **DISCLAIMEUR** : Aucun des personnages de la série THE WALKING DEAD ne m'appartiens.

 **LE BLABLA DE L'AUTEURE :**

 _1-) Voilà, le deuxième chapitre. Je n'avais pas écrit depuis des années, alors écrire autant en si peu de temps, c'est étrange, mais loin d'être déplaisant._

 _2-) j'espère réussir quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe le tournant que prendra cette fanfiction à converser le caractère de chacun des personnes, principaux, ou secondaire._

 _3-) enjoy ?_

 **RAR :**

Jane : Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer ma réponse. Déjà je suis contente de ton commentaire, ça me donne énormément envie de m'appliquer pour la suite. Mais du coup, j'ai la pression pour ne pas te décevoir. Ensuite concernant les fanfictions sur ce pairing, c'est très limité, les meilleurs malheureusement, sont en anglais. Par conséquent, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'aimerais que tu n'hésites pas à me dire si des choses ne vont pas.

* * *

 _C'est ce qu'elle fit respectueusement, avec son aide. Il s'étonna de voir Beth traiter avec tant de respect un cadavre alors que ça faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'emmerdait avec ce genre de considération. Il y avait des cadavres partout, en plus des cadavres qui marchaient et voulaient vous bouffer. Et elle arrivait malgré tout ça, à ressentir un tant soit peu de compassion pour ces personnes. Choses. Créatures. On s'en branle._

 _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _Pour ne pas oublier d'être humaine._

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Ils ne venaient pas du même univers tous les deux, ici Beth faisait presque parti du décor. Quand elle était partie changer son tee-shirt sale contre un polo jaune tout bonnement _dégueulasse_ , ça l'avait mis en colère, encore plus quand elle l'avait regardé avec surprise fourrer tout un tas de pognon et de bijoux dans un sac, comme si tout ça avait encore de la valeur dans ce monde. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce genre de _difficultés_ lui était inconnue. Non, elle, elle avait grandi dans une ferme familiale, elle avait sans doute appris l'équitation a cinq ans, si ça se trouve, peut-être même qu'elle jouait au golf. Gosse de _riche_. Sans doute à l'église tous les dimanches dans sa jolie robe de pucelle.

Quand il avait vu les rôdeurs il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de passer ses nerfs. Les éclater les uns après les autres, et finalement il l'avait éclaboussé littéralement avec la cervelle du dernier. Ça avait recouvert son ignoble polo jaune. Il l'avait effrayé, il en était conscient, mais pourtant elle était restée là. Elle l'avait simplement regardé, et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il venait de se comporter comme ça. Pendant un instant.

 _« Écoute, je sais que tu trouves que c'est stupide, cette envie de boire un verre. Et t'as peut-être raison. Mais moi j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux plus me permettre de me mettre à pleurer, mais j'ai besoin de craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors tues autant de rôdeurs que tu as besoin pour passer tes nerfs, et laisse-moi passer les miens à ma façon, d'accord ? »_

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait cassé les couilles pour boire un verre, et maintenant qu'elle avait finalement trouver un bar dans cette espèce de résidence pour bourgeois endimanchés joueurs de golf, elle pleurait.

Comme une conne devant sa bouteille de _schnaps à la pêche_.

La voir triste lui tapa encore plus le sur le système. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle pleurait. Peut-être parce que l'alcool lui rappelait son père, peut-être qu'elle pleurait de colère de ne pas avoir était assez forte pour ne pas craquer comme elle lui avait dit. Il lui prit la bouteille et l'éclata au sol.

\- J'vais pas te laisser boire du putain de schnaps à la pêche pour ton premier verre. Suis-moi.

Elle leva sur lui ses yeux humides sur lui, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance passa dans son regard. Il l'attendait tranquillement sur le pas de la porte. Ils reprirent la direction de bois, et Daryl savait très exactement où est-ce qu'il comptait se rendre. Il allait lui montrait _l'envers du décor._ Elle essaya de discuter avec lui, mais il lui fit très rapidement comprendre que faire la causette c'était pas son délire. Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard devant une vieille bâtisse, un véritable taudis. _Bienvenue dans mon monde._

\- J'avais trouvé cet endroit avec Michonne.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait été dans un magasin d'alcool.

\- Nan, ça c'est mieux.

Il se rendit directement dans l'espèce de grange attenante, et pris une caisse entière de vieux bocaux empoussiéré qui trainaient là, n'importe où et n'importe comment, presque tous quasiment plein d'un liquide transparent. Son chargement dans les bras il se dirigea vers la « _maison_ ». Il contrôla qu'aucun rôdeur n'était dans le coin et invita Beth à le suivre.

L'intérieur de l'endroit le frappa, mais il ne montra rien. Il trouva un verre, et versa directement un peu du contenu d'un des bocaux dans celui-ci alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur une chaise instable près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De la gnôle.

Elle senti le liquide au fond de son verre, de manière perplexe. Daryl l'observait, sans un mot. _vas y princesse, goute moi ça !_ Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis finalement elle but une gorgée, lentement et à sa tête Daryl su que c'était _réellement_ son premier verre. Elle vida le reste du contenu d'un trait, et entreprit de se resservir.

\- Vas-y mollo.

\- Celui-là est pour toi.

\- Non merci, j'en veux pas. Quelqu'un doit monter la garde.

\- Quoi t'es mon chaperon maintenant ?

\- Ouais, bois de l'eau. Beaucoup.

\- Très bien _Monsieur Dixon_.

Leur conversation s'arrêta la, mais elle ne toucha pas son verre pour autant, et l'aida à essayer de faire quelque chose de cet endroit. Daryl n'aimait pas être ici. Il avait l'impression que chaque minute passée dans cette baraque le faisait redevenir comme avant. Que Merle allait passer la porte avec un pack de bière bon marché, et lui dire de bouger son cul pour aller chez dieu sait lequel de ses potes drogués et alcooliques. Que son putain de père aller tituber complétement ivre, sa ceinture à la main. Son dos lui brûla pendant une seconde.

Au fond il aurait aimé pouvoir libérer ses émotions, que Beth comprenne que son mutisme était une forme primaire de défense. Carol, elle le savait. Elle le savait parce que c'était exactement la même réaction qu'il avait eue, à la mort de Sophia. Se mettre à l'écart, être agressif, avoir des paroles blessantes. C'était sa façon à lui, de se protéger de ses remords. Il aurait aimé être capable de lui dire qu'il s'en voulait pour la mort d'Hershel, la disparition de Maggie et des autres. S'il avait écouté Michonne, s'il l'avait aidé, ensemble, ils auraient retrouvé le Gouverneur, il aurait évité tout ça.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'installer un endroit confortable pour dormir, elle étouffa une exclamation. Elle tenait à la main un cendrier rose en forme de soutient gorge, rempli à ras bord de cendre et de mégots. Son dos lui brûla encore une fois.

\- Quel genre de personne entre dans un magasin et ressort avec _ça_ ?

Il la considéra un instant, il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité se montrer désobligeante, la singularité de l'objet l'avait juste fait rire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il le savait. Pour une fois, il essaya de faire un effort. Peut-être que s'il lui disait, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait un peu. Sans avoir à rentrer dans les détails.

\- Les gars comme mon père.

Elle le regarda surpris, c'était la première fois que Daryl parlait de lui, aussi intimement. Quand Il leva les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle semblait simplement s'intéressait à lui, sans jugement. Il pouvait comprendre cette curiosité, il ne parlait pas souvent de lui.

\- Il l'avait mis au-dessus de la télé pour s'entrainer à viser.

\- Ton père tirait dans la maison ?

\- C'était pas vraiment une _maison_. C'était un endroit comme ici, c'est pour ça que j'savais ce qu'on allait y trouver. Là, t'as le siège pour faire la loque toute la journée, complétement ivre et en calbut'. Ça c'est le joli vase déco pour cracher sa chique parce que bobonne lui a dit d'arrêter de fumer. Et ça, dit-il en tenant un vieux journal jauni par le temps, ça c'est ton internet.

Elle le regarda mais ne dit plus rien. Et au fond, pour la première fois, Daryl espéra qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Qu'elle imagine le genre de vie qu'il avait eu avant tout ça, qu'elle arrive à alléger un peu ce poids qu'il avait l'impression de porter en permanence comme une ombre, menaçant de revenir tôt ou tard. Beth ne souriait plus. Elle préférait se taire et pour la première fois le silence n'était pas gênant.

Ils entendirent un grognement familier. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, un seul rôdeur. Beth le regarda et l'interrogeât du regard.

\- Pas la peine de s'en occuper pour le moment.

\- Bon, puisque qu'on est définitivement coincé ici : un verre ?

Il haussa les épaules et dans la minute qui suivait elle lui présenta le verre en question, elle affichait un énorme sourire comme si boire ensemble était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis des lustres.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé. Le rôdeur était toujours dehors. Ils avaient fini par s'installer pour se reposer. Et puis Beth avait proposé son stupide « _j'ai jamais_ ». Sur le coup Daryl c'était dit que de toute façon ils n'avaient que ça à foutre. Et puis elle avait parlé de prison.

« _j'ai jamais était en prison_ »

C'était ça qu'elle pensé de lui alors ? Que c'était un putain de repris de justice, un pauvre gars, lui qui avait sauvé son cul de bourgeoise plus d'une fois au cour des dernières semaines, elle pensait ça de lui ? tout le monde n'avait pas grandi dans une ferme parentale, n'avait pas eu une enfance _idyllique_. Des parents, une famille pour le soutenir. Des amis dignes de ce nom. Un avenir radieux, dans un endroit radieux. Peut-être que ce qui le mettais encore plus en colère, c'était qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Ouais, c'était un pauvre gars, mais malgré ça, quand même, c'était autre chose de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- 'faut que j'pisse.

Il avait éclaté son verre au sol, par colère, par mépris, par rage. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle le comprenne, pendant un instant. Il l'entendit dans son dos lui dire d'arrêter de faire du bruit, sans doute à cause du rôdeur dehors. Il la renvoya chier, sans ménagement _. J't'entends pas, j'suis trop occupé à pisser !_

\- Tu veux qu'on joue hein ?! dit-il en finissant de se rhabiller.

Il était furieux. Impossible de dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool, la fatigue, les événements de la prison, ou ce que venait de dire Beth.

\- C'est pas ce que …

\- Alors voilà, s'exclama-t-il, en lui coupant la parole, j'ai jamais mangé de glaces aux yaourts, j'ai jamais eu de poney ! j'ai jamais eu de cadeaux de noël ! J'ai jamais eu quelqu'un sur qui compter, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais pu compter sur personne ! j'ai jamais chanter devant tout le monde comme si tout ça n'était qu'un putain de jeu ! j'me suis jamais coupé les veines pour faire mon intéressante !

Il avait mimé le geste en même temps qu'il l'avait dit. Elle le regarda interdite. Le rôdeur se manifesta encore une fois dehors. Daryl était totalement hors de contrôle, il le savait. La fatigue, l'alcool ça finissait de le rendre con. La colère, la haine, qui s'étaient insinué dans ses veines, sous sa peau, lentement gagnant doucement chaque parcelle de son être, et elles avaient fini par réussir leurs œuvres : les vannes de ses ressentiments venaient de s'ouvrir.

Beth n'était que l'élément qui avait mis le feu aux poudres, mais son insinuation avait été plus que douloureuse. Il lui en voulait. Pas d'avoir eu une existence mieux que lui, ça c'était les aléas de la vie, il s'était fait une raison. Il lui en voulait parce que sans le vouloir, elle venait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait été avant tout ça. Le rôdeur à l'extérieur se manifesta.

\- T'as jamais tirer à l'arbalète hein ? Attends bouge pas, j'vais t'apprendre. Aller mademoiselle Greene, en avant pour la première leçon, on va bien s'marrer.

Il ignora ses plaintes et l'attrapa par le bras, sans ménagement, son arbalète dans son autre main. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il cloua le rôdeur d'un carreau sur l'arbre, très habillement. _Viens-la, abruti_. Beth essayait de se dégager de son emprise, mais le rapport physique était en sa défaveur, elle n'arrivait à rien. Daryl avait une certaine poigne, amplifiait par sa colère. Quand il la lâcha pour recharger son arbalète, elle en profita pour aller achever la créature, toujours cloué au tronc d'arbre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu branles putain !? je m'amusais bien !

\- Non, là tu jouais le gros CONNARD !

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, elle soutint son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Pas peur de l'affronter. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, il se rendit compte que Beth Green était bien plus courageuse et audacieuse que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? hein ?

\- Que t'arrêtes de faire celui qui se fout de tout comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien qui te touchait, comme si ce qu'on a traversé n'avait aucune importance, comme si tous les gens qu'on a perdu ne comptait pas pour toi ! Parce que c'est des conneries tout ça !

Daryl avait une douleur inexplicable dans la poitrine. Beth avait touché la corde sensible. Il souhaitait être compris, et c'était le cas. Plus que ce qu'il n'avait réellement envisagé.

\- C'est c'que tu crois ?!

\- Je ne le crois pas, je le SAIS !

\- Tu sais que _dalle_ !

\- Tout ce que tu vois en me regardant c'est une fille de plus qui va CREVER : je ne suis pas Michonne, je suis pas Carol, et je suis pas Maggie. J'ai survécu et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, parce que je suis pas comme toi, et je suis pas comme elles. Mais je m'en suis tiré, et t'as pas le droit de me traiter comme une merde simplement parce que t'as les jetons.

Il s'avança vers elle, le regard froid.

\- J'ai pas les jetons, j'ai peur de rien.

Beth le regarda. Mais elle ne reculait pas. Elle continuait leur confrontation, elle n'abandonnerait pas, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle chercha ses mots, sa voix s'adoucit, un petit peu.

\- Je me souviens très bien, quand la petite fille est sortie de la grange, derrière ma mère, tu étais comme moi. Alors maintenant, tu te blindes et tu ne laisses personne devenir trop proches de toi.

Daryl se rappela soudainement de Sophia. Des heures passées à sa recherche. Le vide en lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu, sortir de la grange, alors qu'elle était devenue un rôdeur. La déception, l'amertume, la colère. Il se rappela aussi, la façon dont suite à cela, il s'était isolé du groupe, dont il avait repoussé Carol. Comme il essayait de le faire avec Beth, la différence c'est que Carol l'avait laisser être dégueulasse avec elle, alors que la fille qui aujourd'hui lui faisait face refusait de se laisser faire. Effectivement, _elle n'était pas Carol_.

Toujours est-il, qu'encore une fois, elle avait touché la corde sensible. Et que le seul moyen de réagir qu'il connaissait c'était de rendre le mal qu'on lui faisait, alors encore une fois, il se comporta comme un trou du cul, et appuya aussi sur la corde sensible de Beth.

\- Trop proche ? hein ? tu sais de quoi tu parles ?! t'as perdu deux petits copains, et t'es pas capable de verser une larme ! t'as perdu toute ta famille et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est picoler comme une étudiante débile.

\- Va te faire foutre, tu comprends rien !

Cette réponse à elle seule lui prouva qu'il avait réussi à la toucher elle aussi, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, elle avait commencé et elle avait persévéré. Peut-être que s'il lui faisait suffisamment mal, elle prendrait ses distances, et elle arrêterait de vouloir faire ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait alors se préserver, ne plus souffrir.

\- C'est toi qui comprends rien ! tous les gens qu'on connait sont morts.

\- NON, hurla-t-elle, ça t'en sais rien !

\- Peu importe parce qu'on ne les reverra jamais de toute manière ! Rick ! Tu reverras jamais Maggie ! tu piges ?

Quelque chose dans la voix de Daryl avait changé, même lui s'en était rendu compte, le trop-plein d'émotion prenait le dessus, sa gorge était serrée, ses yeux brulaient, il essayait pourtant encore de tout garder pour lui, Beth raison au fond, il ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un l'approcher, parce que s'attacher, c'est prendre le risque d'avoir mal. Encore plus dans ce monde ci.

\- Daryl, arrêtes c'est bon...

Elle essaya de l'attraper par le bras, mais il esquiva facilement.

\- NON ! cette fois ci, c'est lui qui hurla, le Gouverneur c'est ramené jusque devant _nos_ grilles. Peut-être, que si j'avais continué à le chercher, peut-être que si j'avais pas laissé tomber, peut être…

Sa voix se brisa encore un peu, il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. A nouveau elle essaya de s'approcher de lui.

\- Daryl…

\- Non, et ton père. Peut-être que, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose...

Il craqua, finalement, après avoir lutter pendant des semaines, après l'ambiance parfois pesante qu'il y avait entre eux, les silences gênants, il craqua. Ses yeux brûlaient, sa vision était floue, il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il tourna le dos à Beth, refusant malgré cela de la laisser le voir ainsi.

Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses propres sanglots, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la senti se coller dans son dos. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, mais elle ne dit rien. Alors qu'il relâchait des semaines de culpabilité, de ressentiment, elle resta là. Quand il réussit à se calmer un peu, il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de sa main.

Il se tourna vers elle, il avait peur de trouver de la pitié dans son regard. Ou un sentiment dans le genre. Peut-être même de la colère. Mais il ne trouva rien, rien que de la détermination. De la compréhension. Beth ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il s'avança vers elle, elle lui écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas à te remettre en cause. Tu as toujours tout fait pour aider le maximum de personnes, tu en as sauvé et gardé plus en vie que n'importe qui.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et elle le prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Et cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire. Même quand elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Hershel, comme s'il lui avait tranché la tête lui-même.

\- J'suis désolé.

 _\- Tu_ m'as sauvé, et _tu_ m'as gardé en vie. A chaque fois que je suis partie, tu es venu pour moi. Les choses qui sont arrivées, ce n'est pas ta faute. Arrête de te sentir responsable de tout ce qui peut arriver de mal dans ce monde.

D'un coup, il se senti exténué. La fatigue des dernières semaines de cavale sembla lui tomber sur les épaules, brusquement. Beth s'éloigna de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui offrant un sourire timide. Il hocha la tête.

Il récupéra ses carreaux, et il la retrouva assise sous le perron du taudis, son verre à côté d'elle. Elle semblait plus sereine.

O-O-O-O-O

La nuit était tombée. La température aussi par la même occasion mais il faisait plutôt bon. C'était agréable. Ils étaient toujours assis sur le perron du taudis. Beth avait son verre, devant elle, et de temps en temps elle en buvait une petite gorgée. Lui s'amusait avec son couteau. Il se sentait enfin serein.

-Je comprends pourquoi mon père à arrêter de boire.

\- Tu t'sens mal ?

\- Non je me sens tellement bien que j'aimerais toujours être comme ça. Et c'est ça le problème.

\- T'as d'la chance, t'as l'alcool joyeux.

\- Ouais, y a des gens qui deviennent des abrutis.

\- Ouais, moi j'suis très con, quand j'suis bourré.

Il était heureux d'avoir finalement était capable de vider son sac. D'avoir exprimé une partie de ce qu'il ressentait, de sa culpabilité. De ne plus porter ça sur ses épaules, tout seul. Pourtant malgré cela, il restait une ombre au tableau. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool toujours dans ses veines, ou bien des événements de cette après-midi, il avait cette sensation qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Il avait besoin de partager cette chose avec elle. _Son passé_.

Parce qu'il s'était trompé, Beth ne l'avait pas jugé. Et maintenant, il savait. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait jamais. Que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ou ce qu'il avait fait, elle verrait toujours du bon en lui. Comment, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Beth Greene était comme ça.

Alors il lui raconta, l'histoire de cette matinée, chez le dealer de Merle. Cette histoire à la con pour un dessin animé avec un chien qui parle. Comment la situation avait dégénéré parce que Merle ne fermait pas sa gueule, et comment le fait de dégueuler à cause d'un putain de coup de poing dans le ventre avait « _arrangé_ » la situation.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais avant tout ça ? je me contentais de trainer avec Merle, Il décidait du programme de la journée, et moi je le suivais. J'étais qu'un bon a rien, j'étais rien. Juste un cul terreux complétement minable, avec un frangin encore plus con et minable.

\- Il te manque par vrai ? Maggie me manque, même ses défauts, et mon grand frère shawn me manque aussi. Et mon père. Je pensais, enfin j'espérais, qu'il vivrait le restant de sa vie en paix, je pensais que Maggie et Glenn aurait un bébé, qu'il deviendrait grand-père, qu'on organiserait des piqueniques, des anniversaires, des vacances. Qu'il vivrait très longtemps, qu'il finirait par mourir mais tranquillement, ça n'aurait pas été grave, mon père serait mort entouré de gens qu'il aimait. Alors tu vois c'est dire quel point je peux être stupide.

Il ne lui dit pas, mais quelque part, le fait qu'elle parle de son frère, et qu'elle ne relève pas le _reste_ , était indescriptible pour lui. Beth n'avait retenu que le meilleur de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, est c'était qu'il tenait à son frère. Peu importe qui il avait été, ce qu'il faisait, c'était la première personne depuis la mort de Merle à se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait.

\- C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer.

\- T'as changé.

Il savait qu'elle se pensait faible et c'était en partie à cause de son propre comportement. Pourtant après leur engueulade il ne pouvait définitivement plus la considéré comme un poids mort. Elle lui avait tenu tête. Elle était audacieuse. Elle était forte.

\- Pas assez. Je ne suis pas comme toi, on dirait que tu es fait pour affronter cette vie.

\- J'ai l'habitude de pas avoir la vie facile, c'est comme ça, quand on a grandi dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Tu t'en es sorti.

\- Non.

\- Si, tu t'en es sorti.

\- J'vais avoir besoin que tu me le rappelle parfois.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut plus compter sur personne désormais. Un jour je ne serais plus là.

Peut -être que c'était vrai, mais pendant une seconde, l'idée de se retrouver seul lui plomba l'estomac.

\- Arrête.

\- C'est vrai. Et toi, toi tu seras le dernier survivant. _Je vais énormément te manquer, le jour où je partirai_ , Daryl Dixon.

Il la regarda malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

\- T'as pas l'alcool joyeux finalement.

\- Si, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu dois rester comme tu es devenu, pas comme ce que tu as été, les endroits comme _ça_ , elle désigna le taudis du menton, tu dois les éviter. Les pensées comme celle-là aussi.

\- Et si j'y arrive pas ?

\- Il le faut, ou ça te tuera, elle marqua une pause, à l'intérieur, dit-elle, posant sa main sur son cœur.

Il planta une nouvelle fois son couteau dans le bois de la poutre en face de lui. Beth Greene avait sans doute raison. Non, elle avait complètement raison. Il s'en était rendu compte, quand Rick avait commencé à compter sur lui, et qu'il était devenu important pour le groupe. Quand Rick pétait les plombs, il n'écoutait que lui, et inversement. C'était ça, avoir des amis, et avoir une famille. Des gens sur qui compter.

\- On devrait rentrer.

\- On devrait plutôt brûler cette maison.

Il se leva, et regarda le taudis sans le voir. Sur le plan rationnel, c'était une idée tout à fait stupide. S'ils faisaient ça, ils se priveraient du seul endroit à peu près en sécurité où passer la nuit. Nuit qui était déjà tombé, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devraient, de surcroit, prendre la route dans des conditions franchement merdique.

Sur un plan plus personnel, cette idée _l'enchantait_. C'était comme-ci il pourrait laisser son passé derrière lui. Ce taudis symbolisait tout ce qu'il avait toujours détester dans sa vie d'avant. Alors oui, il avait envie de tourner la page, voir partir tout ça en fumée.

\- 'va nous falloir plus d'alcool.

Elle le regarda et lui offrit un sourire sincère, et enjoué. Le genre de sourire qui l'intimidait un peu. Beth Greene avait des idées étranges, et il était d'accord pour les suivre. Elle se leva doucement, et s'étira un peu, sans attendre elle descendit en direction de l'arrière grange, là où se trouvait encore une bonne partie du stock de l'alcool artisanale. Daryl l'a suivi sans un mot, et ensemble ils remplirent une nouvelle cagette avec seulement les bocaux les plus pleins.

Tapisser les murs et le sol à l'aide de gnôle ne leur pris que quelques minutes. Les meilleures minutes de ses dernières semaines. Beth riait alors qu'elle vidait tour à tour les bocaux, et lui-même avait du mal à ne pas sourire. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, Daryl savait déjà comment il allait mettre le feu à la maison. Il sorti une liasse de billet de son sac, et son Zippo de sa poche.

\- Tu veux l'faire ?

\- Carrément !

Il lui passa son briquet, et elle mit le feu a la liasse qu'il tenait, à peine enflammée, il la balança dans la baraque qui pris feu instantanément grâce à l'alcool. Ils restèrent en silence devant se spectacle. C'était aussi libérateur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il senti Beth lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes, il la regarda.

Elle était en train de faire un doigt d'honneur à la baraque qui partait en fumée. Alors il leva son bras, et en fît un aussi. Que son passé merdique aille se faire foutre, Beth Greene avait raison, il s'en était sorti.

Le problème, c'est que le feu avait attiré des rôdeurs, et maintenant il fallait qu'ils dégagent. Il attrapa doucement Beth par l'épaule et lui montra les morts qui avançaient vers eux. Elle hocha la tête, et ensemble ils reprirent la route. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour faire de la route, pourtant Daryl ne s'était jamais senti en aussi bonne condition pour avancer.


	3. Chapitre 3

**TITRE** : Ça aurait été plus facile.

 **AUTEURE** : SweetheartSlavery

 **COUPLE :** Daryl / Beth

 **RESUME :** C'est vrai, si c'était avec Carol que ça c'était fait, tout ça aurait été plus facile. Daryl sourit pour lui-même.

 **DISCLAIMEUR** : Aucun des personnages de la série THE WALKING DEAD ne m'appartiens.

 **LE BLABLA DE L'AUTEURE : N/C  
**

 **O-O-O-O-O**

 _Il attrapa doucement Beth par l'épaule et lui montra les morts qui avançaient vers eux. Elle hocha la tête, et ensemble ils reprirent la route. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour faire de la route, pourtant Daryl ne s'était jamais senti en aussi bonne condition pour avancer._

 **O-O-O-O-O**

« _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer_. »

Ils avaient marché toute la nuit, et l'aurore pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas fatigué, et Beth ne le semblait pas non plus. Elle marchait un peu devant lui, mais il pouvait lire dans sa façon de se déplacer qu'elle était attentive à tout ce qui les entouraient. Elle faisait des efforts dans sa perception de l'environnement.

« _C'est ton boulot de lui pousser au cul mon gars …_ »

Il l'observa, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas, dans un mouvement hypnotisant. Il s'immobilisa. Beth fit encore quelques pas, mais elle se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hier, t'as dit que t'aimerais pouvoir changer, ça voulait dire quoi ?

\- Que j'aimerais devenir plus forte. Qu'on arrête de toujours me voir comme une faible, qu'on doit protéger.

Il la considéra un instant du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras. Beth en avait vraisemblablement marre de l'étiquette de la jeune fille suicidaire vivant dans la négation du monde réel, ou de ce qu'il était devenu désormais. Elle en avait marre de n'être qu'une nounou, même si elle s'occupait indéniablement bien de _la petite dur à cuire,_ les couches, les petits pots et les lessives lui tapait sur le système.

Daryl avait bien compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne cessait de se comparer aux autres femmes plus « actives » de leur groupe. Sauf qu'il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne, que ni Carol, ni Maggie n'étaient nées avec ces _facilités_. Quant à Michonne, Daryl avait un doute à son sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de devenir forte, Carol était une femme battue, qui lavé les slips de son gros porc et macho de mari. Si une femme avec un passif comme le sien pouvait arriver à devenir un élément fort de ce monde à présent, pourquoi pas une belle jeune fille déterminée ?

\- On va t'faire devenir ce que tu veux être.

\- Plus forte ?

\- Ouais. J'vais t'entrainer.

Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beau sourire, et il se senti réellement intimidé pour la première fois. Son regard sur elle avait totalement changé. Il fallait juste qu'elle aussi change sa vision d'elle-même. Beth était forte, elle ne le savait juste pas encore.

\- J'vais t'apprendre à mieux utiliser ton couteau, à mieux te défendre.

\- J'aurais le droit d'utiliser ton arbalète ? tu vas m'apprendre à pister ?

\- Ça peut s'négocier.

Elle le regarda en rigolant, Il ne pouvait plus la voir autrement que comme une femme désormais. Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, c'était vraiment une très belle femme. Elle savait à peu près utiliser un couteau comme il fallait pour achever un rodeur, certes et sa maitrise des armes à feux était quelque peu sommaire, mais elle comprenait les gens, et elle savait voir du bon en eux, c'était important. Surtout pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il la regarda surpris, ne comprenant pas exactement là où elle voulait en venir, et ce dont elle parlait. Il se surprit à trouver un sous-entendu graveleux dans les propos de Beth.

\- Pour avoir le droit de toucher ton arbalète ? précisa-t-elle, mais en vérité elle accentua l'image salace.

Il se frotta le front en essayant de paraitre détaché, ça faisait tellement tendancieux, elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle aurait pu sous-entendre sans le vouloir. Il avait envie de répondre un truc du genre « _tu peux toucher mon arbalète sans contrepartie_ » mais elle n'aurait pas compris certainement, il n'imaginait pas que Beth ait déjà fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit, alors saisir des allusions de ce genre, encore moins.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'que tu dis, ça fait très…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et continua à la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle rigola à son tour du ridicule de la situation. Ils étaient là, et ils parlaient de sous-entendu sexuel improbable, au milieu de nulle part.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Beth comme la petite fille de la ferme.

\- J'disais ça pour rire, j'vais t'apprendre.

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi, en contrepartie.

\- Alors j'vais te demander un truc.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Autant que tu pourras le faire, rappelle-moi autant de fois qu'il le faudra le gars bien qu'j'suis devenu.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : on ne peut plus compter sur les autres maintenant.

\- Un marché est un marché.

\- D'accord, alors je vous rappellerai ça autant qu'il le faudra, monsieur Dixon.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et reprirent doucement leur route incertaine. Plusieurs heures passèrent à nouveau en silence. Enfin, tout est relatif, car aux yeux de Daryl, la jeune femme faisait toujours autant de bruit en se déplaçant, c'était quelque chose qu'il faudrait corriger, sans quoi elle n'attraperait jamais rien en la chasse.

Dans les bois, ils trouvèrent une cabane de fortune, sûrement avait-elle appartenu à un chasseur. Intelligemment située non loin d'une petite rivière à l'eau clair, sommairement équipée, mais l'essentiel était là, alors ils restèrent pour se reposer de leur nuit de marche, puis l'endroit étant situé de manière assez stratégique, Daryl décida avec l'accord de Beth de rester sur place pendant quelques jours.

Il en profita à ce moment-là pour lui apprendre à mieux manier son couteau. Il commença par les rudiments concernant les rôdeurs. Comment et où frapper, elle savait le faire, ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire, c'était prendre un moment pour analyser la situation, elle se laisser trop vite dépasser par les événements. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à anticiper, à trouver des solutions intermédiaires, des _plans B_. Se servir de son environnement aussi. Il lui apprit des parades simples, il lui montra les endroits où frapper un rôdeur pour le repousser, _les articulations des genoux sont fragiles_ , histoire d'avoir le temps de sortir son couteau, ou le cas échéant de pouvoir fuir s'il le fallait, s'il le nombre de rôdeurs devenait dangereusement ingérable. Il savait que c'était la partie facile de l'apprentissage, il revoyait encore dans sa tête Beth repousser se rôdeur dans la résidence des joueurs de golf, quelques jours auparavant.

Il fallait que Beth ne soit plus « surprise » par les rôdeurs. Sans ignorer le danger qu'ils représentent.

Et il continua ensuite avec des moyens de défense contre les _vivants_. Même si Beth cherchait de prime abord à toujours voir du bon dans les gens, les souvenirs de l'attaque du gouverneur était encore bien trop présent pour qu'elle rechigne à apprendre à se défendre convenablement. Une part de Daryl pensa à ce que le gouverneur avait fait à Maggie, et ce souvenir lui rappela le discours du gamin dans la grange chez les Greene, le récit du viol collectif qui lui avait fait péter un plomb, qu'il en avait frappé ce gosse avec autant de violence. Il imaginait sans mal ce que des mecs avec ce genre de penchants pourrait vouloir faire à Beth.

Le _Self-défense_ , ça impliquait beaucoup de contact physique. Il lui apprit des coups d'arrêts simples, des gestes rapides pour se dégager d'une emprise indésirable. Elle finissait souvent haletante dans ses bras à se débattre pour reproduire une technique dont il lui avait montré les mouvements. Daryl ne chercha même pas à contester le fait qu'avoir le corps de la jeune femme contre lui était tout sauf désagréable. Il essaya juste de faire de son mieux pour laisser ça tranquillement dans un coin de sa tête.

Le regard de la jeune femme avait changé. Il brillait d'une flamme nouvelle, quelque chose de combatif. Une nouvelle lueur qui la rendait diablement attirante. Quand ils se regardaient, ils arrivaient à communiquer sans avoir à dire un mot. Une nouvelle complicité avait vu le jour, bien que jeune est encore fragile, Daryl avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait que se renforcer au gré du temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

Ils venaient de finir un énième enchainement, et Daryl avait besoin d'une pose. Beth était avide d'apprendre toujours plus de choses, et montrer une résistance pour le moins surprenante, mais lui n'avait pas encore rattrapé la fatigue de leur fuite effrénée. Il sirotait l'eau de sa bouteille tranquillement assis, adossé à un arbre. Elle le rejoint, s'essuyant le front du dos de sa main. Le fait qu'elle fasse ça de manière aussi désinvolte la rendait _désirable._ Elle resta debout, les mains sur les hanches, son débardeur trempe de sueur. Daryl se dit que ce n'était clairement pas honnête de penser à elle de _cette manière_. Comme lorsqu'il s'était demandait si elle avait déjà fait l'amour.

\- On va devoir bientôt bouger.

\- Hunnm

Elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus trop s'attarder ici, la clé de la survie était dans la mobilité, ils devraient se résoudre à bouger assez fréquemment tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouver les autres.

A ce moment précis, les propres pensées de Daryl le choquèrent. C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque de la prison qu'il arrivait à croire qu'ils allaient réussir à retrouver les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait cette pensée. Il ne se disait plus « _si_ » il se disait « _quand_ ». Beth avait décidément une influence importante sur sa vie. Il s'en étonnait.

\- On va se reposer, t'as bien bossé ces derniers jours. T'apprends vite. On partira aux premières lueurs.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit à ces côtés, il lui proposa sa bouteille et elle l'accepta avec un hochement de tête. Il appréciait ces moments où ils pouvaient être ensemble et sans un mot. Dans la nature, c'était une sensation de plénitude. Elle reboucha la bouteille, elle avait l'air épuisée.

Pour la première fois, et sans le prévenir, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Habituellement Daryl se serait tendu, mais il se sentait bien, là comme ça. Dans les bois, au calme, avec la tête de Beth sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se montrait tactile avec lui, mais c'était une proximité différente, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il se demandait ce que ce geste signifiait pour Beth. Mais il était trop fatigué lui-même pour avoir envie d'analyser qui que ce soit. Il se contenta de poser sa joue sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, et soupira de bien-être.

Beth fredonna doucement une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'elle fredonnait quelque chose. Elle ne chantait pas vraiment, mais c'était apaisant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Il se contenta de la mélodie. Elle lui donna des frisons, et une boule dans le ventre, et ça, _ça_ c'était nouveau pour Daryl.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Ils étaient autour du feu, il la regarda, elle était belle. Elle l'était toujours. Elle l'était de plus en plus, chaque jour qui passait. _Avec Carol. Ça aurait été plus facile_.

Carol l'avait accepté il y a bien longtemps, pour ce qu'il était, au tout début. Avec sa noirceur, ses mauvais côtés, ses jurons, son comportement moyennement acceptable parfois, et souvent sauvage. Bien avant d'être un _héros local_. S'il avait été séparé du groupe avec elle, ça aurait été comme être avec son meilleur pote, sûr et certain qu'il ne manquait à Carol qu'une paire de couilles à se gratter. Ils auraient déconné avec un truc à boire autour du feu. Ils auraient même fait des blagues salaces, graveleuses.

Mais ce n'était pas Carol, et c'était pas aussi simple. _C'était Beth, et c'était compliqué._

Parce qu'elle était devenue, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, autre chose, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans ce monde, ni dans celui d'avant. La chose la plus importante à ses yeux. C'était une tentation en même temps que la promesse d'un monde meilleur. C'était l'espoir, la lumière au bout du tunnel, la rédemption.

Peut-être, sa rédemption. Elle lui apprenait chaque jour durant à cohabiter avec ses démons, à accepter ce qu'il avait été, et elle lui montrait d'une manière tellement innocente le meilleur en lui, ce qu'il était devenu, la personne qu'il était désormais. Elle était comme un révélateur, elle mettait de la lumière dans les zones d'ombres, comme lorsque l'on allume la lumière dans la chambre d'un enfant après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Elle avait été patiente avec lui. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle les premiers jours, il s'était renfermer, il ne voulait pas communiquer, il n'avait aucune considération pour elle si ce n'est de la garder en vie, et elle l'avait poussé à bout, dans ces derniers retranchements pour qu'il craque et qu'il vide sa colère, elle avait compris.

Elle le comprenait.

Il aimait la sensation qu'être à ses côtés lui procurer. Avec elle, il se sentait complet. Entier. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être là où il faut être, exactement a sa place.

Avec elle il se sentait lui-même en sécurité. Il la regarda encore une fois, la flamme dansante du feu illuminé ses yeux rieurs.

Demain ils devraient se remettre en route, avancer, et chercher les autres, des traces ou des signes de leur passages.

 **Tout était possible.**

O-O-O-O-O

Ils avaient pris la route tôt le matin, et il était sans doute plus de quatorze heures quand ils finirent par tomber dans une petite bourgade, pas plus grande que ce qu'avait été Woodbury, ils prirent leur précaution, fouillant une maison après l'autre, à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un rôdeur, Daryl lui laissait le soin de le tuer, tout en surveillant la bonne tenue de l'opération, après chaque coup, il lui faisant voir les erreurs qu'elle avait commis, et les bonnes choses qu'elle faisait. Elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, et elle n'avait plus cette appréhension qu'elle avait, et ce même à la prison. Elle semblait plus sure d'elle. Mais il sentait aussi toujours une forme de répugnance qu'il n'arrivait pas à totalement expliquer.

Au loin il vit une armurerie, il savait bien qu'elle avait dû être mainte fois fouillé par n'importe qu'elle individus de passage, mais il pensant totalement à autre choses qu'aux armes cette fois-ci.

\- 'faut qu'on t'équipe.

Il avait déclaré ça comme ça. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- T'as besoin d'un équipement qui va avec la _nouvelle_ Beth.

Elle rigola gentiment « _la nouvelle Beth_ » ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et c'était la première fois qu'il suscitait une telle réaction chez elle. Elle ne se croyait pas forte. Comment diable cette fille ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de sa force ? Il voulait qu'elle se voie comme il la voyait lui. Alors il s'était dit qu'un petit tour dans une armurerie pour _l'équiper_ lui permettrait peut-être de prendre confiance dans ses propres capacités.

Il lui avait appris d'un couteau et le manier pour se protéger sans se blesser. Et elle avait très vite appris. Elle était devenue plus forte, plus autonome et même s'il continuait de vouloir la protéger il savait qu'elle n'avait plus _vraiment_ besoin de lui. Mais elle ne se voyait toujours pas comme ça, elle se voyait encore et toujours comme la fille qu'on a besoin de protéger.

Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle était vraiment, comme elle avait su lui faire voir qui il était devenu. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière d'elle. Qu'elle ne se dénigre plus, qu'elle se rende compte que savoir pister, chasser, manier des armes, c'était une facette de la force, mais pas la force elle-même. La force de Beth, c'était son espoir, c'était d'arriver à croire qu'il y avait encore des bonnes choses, et gens bons, dans ce monde.

\- D'accord, mais toi aussi !

\- Quoi t'aime pas mon look ?

Elle fit semblant de l'examiner sous toute les coutures, tourna autour de lui, un doigt tapotant sa bouche tout en faisant des « _humhum_ » sarcastique. Il avait envie de rire. Pour la première fois depuis la prison, il se sentait apaisé, serein, mieux. Optimiste, peut-être, aussi un peu. Un sourire sur en coin il attendit patiemment le verdict.

\- Ce n'est pas mal, j'aime le gilet avec les ailes, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver des trucs qui te rendrait encore plus _sexy_

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle éclata de rire dans la foulée, elle ne pouvait pas garder son sérieux plus longtemps. La soirée qu'il avait passé, avait changer quelque chose entre eux. Un nouveau lien c'était formé. Un lien différent, puissant. Les choses avaient pris un nouveau départ ce soir-là.

\- T'essaie de flirter avec moi ou j'rêve ?

Il avait dit ça pour répondre à sa blague, il ne le pensait _pas vraiment_. Elle lui sourit, de manière énigmatique, et ses yeux brillaient. Mais elle ne répondit pas, et passa à côté de lui en marchant en direction de l'armurerie. Il l'a regarda passer à côté de lui avec ce sourire mutin, et il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne le dépasse totalement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux espiègles, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble sur la route, il s'imagina l'embrasser. Si ça avait été Carol, elle lui aurait dit quelque chose comme « _oh oui mon poussin je rêve de toi toute les nuits j'en peux plus prend moi ici et maintenant_ » et c'est tout. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce qu'il venait de justement penser.

\- Pourquoi, tu aimerais bien ?

Elle était devenue audacieuse, cette jeune femme –il ne pouvait clairement plus la considéré comme une gamine après toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient traversée ensemble. C'était par ailleurs, une belle jeune femme, et il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps. Mais si elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer alors. Il lâcha son bras, et pris un air dégager.

\- J'sais pas, t'auras qu'a l'découvrir.

Et il repassa devant elle.


End file.
